


My Home

by themaskedgirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaskedgirl/pseuds/themaskedgirl
Summary: In a world full of pain and sadness, Lu Han and Sehun find warmth and love in each other's arms. Wherever they may be, as long as they're together, they're home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out. I'm aiming to keep this story simple and sweet. Chapter length will differ with each chapter. Please enjoy!

Lu Han reaches into his bag and takes out his wallet. He pays the driver more than he is charged, tipping him for his good service. He grabs his bag, the only thing he brought with him, and thanks the cab driver once more before opening the car door.

He takes one shaky step outside and is immediately swarmed with both happy and sad memories as he takes in his surroundings. The wind slightly ruffles his hair and scatters pink petals around him. He closes his and lets his feelings settle before opening them again.

Lu Han remembers.

He takes a deep breath and starts walking the familiar road to one of his favorite places in the world, Happiness Express, a bubble tea shop that serves the best bubble tea he’s ever tasted. He hasn’t been here since he left four years ago and he misses it dearly.

His hesitant steps become confident strides as he realizes that while he’s been gone for so long, things haven’t changed much.

 _Just like my feelings_ , he thinks. He shakes his head and clutches his bag tightly. He continues on with his journey, looking around like an excited child.

He slows down his pace when he passes by a small park. He halts and stares at the park longingly before deciding to cross the street and go to the park.

The park is a pink paradise, with the cherry blossoms decorating it. A small smile finds its way on Lu Han’s lips as his legs bring him to a bench. He sits down and spreads his hands on the wooden seat. His fingers move around the bench, looking for something, and stop when he touches a tiny carving on the edge of his seat. He raises his hand and reveals the carving of a heart with the initials S and L.

He grins brightly, but it soon fades into a small, sad smile. He runs his fingers on the carving as he eyes unwillingly well up with tears. He sniffs and rubs his eyes with his other hand, desperate to keep his tears in.

 _No reason to get all sentimental now_ , he thinks wryly, but his eyes are still firmly glued to the carving that holds many memories. “Stupid,” he whispers to himself. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to regain his composure before standing up and dusting his pants. This trip down memory lane has to end soon.

He starts walking back to where he came from with a new resolve. His hands are clenched into fists and he’s biting onto his lower lip. He’s desperate now. He hasn’t even walked a foot from the bench when a familiar voice resounds in the empty park.

“Lu?”

It’s the voice that has echoed in his dreams and his heart ever since he left. He turns around and sees Sehun staring at him in disbelief. His heart fills with warmth as he looks at Sehun, who is both familiar and unfamiliar.

“Lu,” Sehun says again, but with clarity and certainty.

Lu Han’s resolve breaks and tears spill unabashedly from his eyes. He runs to where Sehun is, who meets him halfway and engulfs him in a hug.

Happiness Express is among his favorite places in the world, but the man clutching him tightly as if his life depends on it is his most favorite place and person in the world.

Sehun is Lu Han’s home.


	2. Sehun's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Longer chapters will start after this chapter. Enjoy!

Sehun wakes up that morning feeling light and warm inside.

He starts his day the way he usually does, but he can feel his heart pounding loudly on his chest. He doesn’t understand why, but he also doesn’t question it. He thinks that he probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. It’s not a big deal. People have their own bad days.

Despite that, he doesn’t think that he’s having a bad day. He actually feels very happy and he can’t quite put his finger as to why he is feeling that way.

Sehun puts on a light cardigan and leaves it unbuttoned. The cold days have gone and flowers have started blooming again, but the spring breeze sometimes still leaves Sehun shivering. He thinks that it’s better to play it safe. He’s never liked the cold, after all.

He takes his bag and heads out of his one-bedroom apartment. He keeps his place tidy, to his friends’ surprise. He’s not really a very neat person, but he doesn’t have anyone to clean up after him anymore. He shakes his head. There’s no use thinking of the past.

He walks to Happiness Express, his favorite bubble tea shop, savoring the spring breeze. He still has some time before his first class and he wants to eat a light breakfast and drink some bubble tea.

It’s a good day, he thinks. A light smile dons his lips as he approaches his happy place.

When he opens the door to the shop, a small bell chimes and the person manning the counter greet him heartily. He gives a quick nod, being a man of few words, before heading to her.

“Are you getting the usual?” the cashier asks.

Sehun is about to nod, but pauses and stares at the menu. “Actually, I’ll get taro instead of choco,” he says, “but I’m still getting the clubhouse sandwich. For here.”

The cashier rings his order and he pays. He often goes to the shop, but he doesn’t interact with the employees or customers more than necessary. He walks to his usual table at the corner of the shop. It’s a corner filled with memories, both happy and sad. He sits down and stares outside the window in a daze.

He can’t really explain what he’s currently feeling, but it’s not making him uncomfortable so he brushes it off. He gazes at the falling cherry blossoms and thinks about how fast time flies. He still  vividly remembers that fateful day in autumn several years ago.

The temperature already hit the negatives then, but he didn’t just feel the cold. He also felt empty inside. Back then, he was young and stupid. He wanted to do something, but he was helpless. The only thing he could do was cry.

His order arrives, waking him up from his daydream. He mumbles a small thank you after his food is served. He quickly finishes his sandwich. There isn’t anything special about it. The bubble tea, however, is a different case. He takes a long sip of his drink and sighs, delighted by the taste. He missed this taste. He usually orders chocolate bubble tea. If he wants a change, he tries a different drink, but he hasn’t ordered the taro flavor in four years.

He finishes his drink and stands. He’s still too early for his class, but he decides to head to school anyway. He lives near Mangwon Station, which is only two stops away from Hongik University. The area is very convenient, which is the main reason why he chose to live there. That’s what he told his parents when he decided to live independently. That’s what he told his friends, who were worried about him. But in truth, he lives there because he’s waiting for someone and he hasn’t lost hope.

He leisurely walks down the road scattered with pink petals. A few blocks from Happiness Express is a small park, which is usually empty during weekdays, but is bustling with people during the weekends. With his eyes glued to the ground, he walks past the park like he usually does. But he suddenly stops in his tracks and retraces his steps

He doesn’t understand why, but he really isn’t feeling himself that day.

He reaches the park, thinking of admiring the beautiful cherry blossoms. But instead, his eyes gravitate towards a familiar figure sitting on an old wooden bench.

Before his mind can process what’s happening, his heart launches into a somersault. “Lu Han,” he whispers to himself, echoing the screaming voice inside his head and heart. He is dumbstruck, feet stuck on the ground. Millions of questions run in his mind, but the only thing he understands is that Lu Han is right there and within his reach.

Lu Han stands up from the bench and heads to the direction of Happiness Express. Sehun finally breaks free from his confusion and runs towards Lu Han.

He stops, unsure if he can keep chasing after him. “Lu?” he calls out, voice cracking.

Lu Han turns to him immediately, his doe eyes brimming with tears.

“Lu,” he says again.

A sob escapes Lu Han’s lips as tears spill from his eyes. He runs to him and he meets him halfway. He engulfs him in a tight hug, Lu Han’s still-petite frame trembling in his arms. He closes his eyes and lets his tears fall as Lu Han wraps his arms around him. He remembers his eighteen-year-old self, who did nothing but cry pathetically when the one he loved the most turned his back to him. But he’s matured and while he will still cry, it won’t be the only thing he’ll do.

He holds Lu Han tighter and kisses his head softly and longingly. “I missed you, hyung,” he whispers.

“I’m sorry,” Lu Han croaks. He raises his eyes to meet Sehun’s.

Sehun’s heart melts and he buries his head on Lu Han’s shoulder. He assures him, “What matters is you’re here now.”

Lu Han sniffs before a fresh batch of tears escapes his eyes again. He squeezes him and whispers, “Thank you.”

They stay still for a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other. The spring breeze scatters fallen petals around them, as if blessing their reunion. After basking in each other’s hugs, Sehun reluctantly lets go of Lu Han. Lu Han looks at him in confusion, feeling disappointed with the lack of warmth.

Sehun smiles at him warmly through his tears and takes his hand. He leads him to the wooden bench—their bench—and they sit down. Lu Han shuffles uncomfortably, but he still holds on to Sehun’s hand tightly.

“Hyung,” the younger boy starts. “I have so many things to ask you and to tell you. But before that…” he stops and takes a deep breath. He looks at Lu Han in the eye and smiles. “Welcome home.”

Lu Han tears up again, but he squeezes Sehun’s hand and says softly, “I’m home.”

Lu Han’s statement was uttered so softly, but it’s the loudest thing Sehun has ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I decided to use "hyung" because I really love the way Sehun said the word whenever he called Lu Han. I will also probably be adding other Korean words such as noona, oppa, sunbae, and hoobae. I hope this doesn't bother you!
> 
> themaskedgirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time posting my work on Archive of Our Own. I've had this account for years, but I only used it for leaving kudos and commenting on other people's works. I was intimidated, in some way, by the site. But I decided to swallow my fear and start posting here as well. I'd appreciate it if you could leave some comments so that I could improve.
> 
> This was crossposted on Asianfanfics. Also, I'm not yet used to the formatting for this site. Please forgive me if it looks weird.
> 
> If you're interested, I created a playlist called My Home on Spotify! My username is reinette. Those are the song I listened to while writing this chapter (along with Lovelyz' JIN's Gone, Nam Woohyun's Still I Remember, and Lu Han's Tian Mi Mi. They're not on Spotify.).
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this!!! I really appreciate it.
> 
> themaskedgirl


End file.
